For a few demons more
by henry himmler
Summary: dean and sam head to arkansas only to discover two other hunters on a job but the job might be two big for just two hunters, and that the colt had two brothers the walker and the angel killer.
1. Chapter 1

For a few demons more

By henry Himmler

Dean sam yelled from across there dirty motel room. Read this sam said as he turned his laptop around. Dean said what is it as he took a swig from his beer. Look whats been goin on in north Arkansas looks like a ghoul problem. Dean started to read the article.

Bexar Arkansas was recently the victim of a mass grave robbery. So far no suspects are said but there have been no bodys found.

Salem Arkansas twelve graves were found with no bodys in them believed to be the same person.

Dean said well lets go, as he cocked his 1911, and put his clothes in his bag. Sam said ill check us out.

{Bexar Arkansas}

Hey will you got any idea on what might have dug up those graves ian asked. Will loaded his high point 45. And said well I know it wasn't a ghoul because all of those graves were old enough the bodies rotted away thirty years ago I already went and looked at them. I think it might be something else. We better ask rose. Ian sighed and said I don't trust that demon bitch. Will laughed and said well if she turns on us the walker will put her down. He put the high point in its holster and walked to his gun cabinet, inside was a colt walker with a pentagram on the butt and crosses on the cylinder strange latin he had never translated was on the barrel in gold. He smiled as he pulled it out and put it in a shoulder holster. Now lets roll kato he said as he laughed. They went outside to wills 1965 chevy pickup he smiled as he said did you miss me bella as he ran his hand across the hood. Ian said sometimes its creepy how much you love that damn truck.

Two days later

Dean drove through the town limits of bexar and said why would a ghoul be near a town this small? Sam said yeah it isn't making anysense. But looks like another graveyard was hit last night. As they pulled up to the scene they saw that there was two cop cars and a 65 chevy pickup. Dean walked up to the sheiriff. The sheiriff said don't tell me the bureu sent more guys, dean said why because those two over there already asked me the details. Dean walked out to them and said im agent hagar and I would like to know why you are posing as a federal agent. Will turned around and said im agent flatt this is my partner agent Scruggs and we will report you to the bureu. Dean laughed and said well then if you are agents where is your card, ian pulled a card out of his wallet is said Herbert Houston

555-6723

Dean laughed and said I see we both know bobby. Will smiled and said I guess we do you two must be hunters then. Dean said yep im dean Winchester and this is my brother sam. Will said im will and that's ian. Dean said let me guess 1965 chevy halfton long bed probably a 350 smallblock and a turbo 350 auto. Will said close Muncie fourspeed. Dean smiled and said lucky well out of curiosity were can I get a beer around here. Will said bed of my truck. Ian said hey me and sam are gonna go back to the house and pull up our evidence and see what we come up with. Dean handed him the keys and said give those to sam. Dean and will walked off to his truck. As he got inside he said I gotta know where you got these old eight tracks, as he pointed at the eight track player in the dash. Will laughed and said it don't work the tape deck is in the glove box. As he fired up the truck it started to play mr. Crowley dean said hell yeah turn it up. As will drove down a dirt road they topped a hill and pulled up on an old grave yard. Dean said why hasn't this one been hit. Will I don't know why as he got out and lowered the tail gate. As he opened a beer dean asked why are you a hunter. Will said demons killed my little brother and sister they came in the night and took them for a ritual. By the time I found them they had slit their throats and dumped the bodies me and ian were friends in high school they took his mom. We have been hunting them down ever since . funny thing we got one of the colts but didn't know what it was. Dean said I thought there was only one. Will laughed and said no there are three each one is different in its own aspect mine is a walker the Patterson one I figure is lost to the ages and the 1851 model one is in forks somewhere I tracked it that far. The beauty of mine is it don't need special bullets like that Patterson did. Dean laughed and said you wont believe this but the Patterson is in my car. Will looked like he had been hit with a crowbar. But he continued and said and the 1851 was able to kill angels only go figure, now the only reason I have the walker it's a family heirloom been passed down from father to son for years. A demon stepped out of the brush and was in the bed of the truck in a blur. Will never put down his beer as he said I would appreciate it if you would kindly get out of my truck. The demons eyes went black and said nothing. Will said I asked nice now get the hell out of my truck as he drew the walker and shot it in the chest. It screamed as it burned up. Will set the gun down and finished his beer. Dean said wow I cant believe it. Will said what I don't like there kind touching my truck.


	2. colts personall hell

Dean looked at the pile of ash and said remind me not to mess with your truck. Will looked over at him and said I don't like there kind. Smell of sulfur is hard to get out of the walnut. Dean laughed and said well why do you think this spot hasn't been hit yet. Will said I don't know lets take a look.

Ten miles away

Ian I think I found something sam yelled as he read the article, sam colt was here once upon a time and him and another hunter a mister Charles wyatt killed a coven of demons. According to this they layed devils traps into this graveyard right here sam points at a map on the table. Ian checks the map and says of course it hasn't been hit yet. He runs across the room and grabs the cb mike on the table. Sam laughs and says have you ever heard of a cellphone. Ian says yeah but will don't like to use them he says to many things can go wrong with one of those. Sam says well ive already dialed dean, he says cmon pick up the phone.

Hey dean come here and look at this what does the mark on this grave look like to you. Dean looks at where will is pointing and says that's a devils trap. Will says that must be why this place was never hit in the string of attacks then it wasn't ghouls as I first thought I knew it wasn't a skinwalker neither but why would demons be interested in this place. Deans phone rings yeah we know sam we actually just saw one of the traps , yes we will keep an eye out wait what do you mean okay sam we will look for it I gotta go. He hung up the phone. According to sam he found colts diary and there is a room under this ground that holds the key to your gun and my colt. Mr colt apparently left the shop that made them right here under this lot. Will laughed and said then the mausoleum has got to be the way in. will ran to the back of the graveyard and toward a path into the woods. Dean yelled where you going. Will stopped in the path and said it is a little further back as dean walked beside him. Just then the ground gave away and they fell into the room below. Will pulled out his zippo lighter and said I think we found it as he drew the colt walker. Dean pulled out his 1911 and said lets find this work shop. Will looked ahead and said I will bet it's the way we came from. As he walked down the corridor he found a lantern sitting on the ground he lit it up as dean pulled out a flashlight. What they saw was the most sickening thing they had ever seen. Rotting bodies hung from the ceiling. One curled up in the corner had a brass plate fused to its skull and a lens where its eye should have been. Will saw a switch on the wall across from them he walked over and pulled it. Lights clicked on in the hall. He heard a whiring on gears as the body in the corner rose to life. It turned and looked at him and said. Behold all that once was sam colts hidden weapons engineering facilities. I myself must thank you he put me in a hibernation state in case someday someone found this place. Its lens focused on the walker and said ah the hell raiser. I recall that gun rather well it's the reason I have a brass plate and gears where my old thinker used to be, my fault shouldn't have dropped it and let it go off. Now follow me I will show you to the main room where you may study all he left including the hand of castile. Dean looked at him and said why are those bodies hanging from the ceiling. The clockwork man looked up and said demons must have fell for the trap. Looks like there bout a half a century old. Will said well lets go I need to read his nots. The gears in the mans head whirred as he said can do.


	3. Chapter 3

Will said well this is rather an odd place as he looked over at dean and laughed. Dean said I know its odd how do we go from having a beer to this. The strange being ahead of them said we are here. Dean said well its not wat I was expecting as him and will looked around, over by a reloading bench will spotted a pistol in the dust. Will walked over to it and picked it up. Will said I don't believe this but someone has been here before us and they left a nearly new mauser c96 auto pistol. Will looked it over dusting it off. Dean said I found a note were you related to a oscar wyatt? Will said yes I was he was my great grandfather, why do you ask. Dean handed him a piece of paper.

To whom it may concern,

I found this place in a time of need, demons were after my family I had to fix the walker. I left a experiment I made based on colts notes if you find it you can have it. It should be on the table over by the reloading supplies give them, hell

oscar wyatt

will said he was hear before us this must be the pistol he talked about. Will tucked it into his waist band. Dean said well this must be what they were looking for. Will said I heard storys of his pistol he called it the Kaisers revenge. He took it off a dead german in the war. It was lost years ago. Dean said it clearly was here all along. They heard a voice from the tunnel saying theyre down here kill them they know too much. Will grabbed the mauser and threw dean the walker. Dean said why did you give me this? Will said I know that one works if this one don't I got my 45. . will cocked the hammer and ducked behind the reloading bench. Dean stood out in the open. The first demon walked in the room and caught a bullet from the walker. They heard more voices saying they got the hell raiser. Storm them boys for grant. Will said shit it aint just demons they got the ghosts of the union. Deans said, what are they. Will said a mercenary unit left over from the civil war. Mostly ghouls, ive ran across them before. They were really for the unions cause.. they seem to always forget I was raised by the green berets. Dean fired at one missing. Will yelled and said 44 rimfire aint easy to find don't waste them shots. Will aimed the gun over the bench. Three of them ran in as him and dean fired two dropped one stood drawing his saber. He jumped on dean yelling, Johnny you can fight hard but you will always lose. Dean said my names not Johnny as he punched the ghoul. It staggered back hacking at the air. Will shot it between the eyes. Laughing saying we fight hard and we aint gonna give up yankee. The gun still smoked as will tucked into his waistband and said we gotta get help. Dean said cell phones wont get signal down here. Will said that's why I don't use them as he pulled out a military radio out of his belt. He said ian you there as he fiddled with the dial. Ian came in staticky and said yeah man were here. Demons jumped us don't worry sams holding them off. Will said good we need you guys the union boys is working with them. We need all the fire we got, bring Chelsea and krissy with you. The radio went to static and cut off. Will yelled shit. Dean said who are Chelsea and krissy? Will said the left and right hands of the devil. Ones a gun the other is my wife. Dean said do you think they will make it? Will said I don't know but I got faith in them. If the demons jumped krissy id say they wouldn't take her. The lil lady has got a lot of fight in her, plus ians on his way to get her so tween them and sam id say we got all the fight they don't want. Another demon walked in. dean said Crowley. Crowley looked back at him and said dean what are you doing working with this riff raff? Will said were stopping the pillaging. Crowley said oh the contrary. We weren't after colts lab. We were after the key to ragnarok. Dean said your going to end all life as we know it. Crowley said, im just going to alter it a little bit give demons a fighting chance. Will shot him and dean yelled. What did you do that for now we will never no how to stop it let alone what the key is. Will said its already to late its clear he wanted us out of the way he clearly already had whatever the key is. The ground rumbled and started to shake. Will said I just hope ian and sam aren't too late.


End file.
